Not One Of Them
by Shot's of the One
Summary: What happens when Anxiety feels as if he doesn't belong with the others? This is a post breakup of Prinxiety enjoy.


One Shot: Not One Of Them

(Anxiety's P.O.V)

I am now in my room listening to a song called 'Paint it black' nightcore version as it is so much creepier that way while I think over how I am seen as the bad guy out of the four sides. I do not help Thomas like at all… I just burden him and make his life so much harder than is needed.

"I best go and get something to eat as I can't brood with an empty stomach." I mumble to myself with a tired groan as I get up off my bed and leave my room… where are the other three now?

"So Prince what you doing?" I hear Morality ask cheerfully from the common area, I make my way over to the large room I hide behind the wall so that they don't see me but I can see them all.

"Oh nothing much… what about you Morality?" Prince returns with a kind tone of voice, I can just see that the others are all sharing laughs and jokes as if I don't exist and I don't blame them.

"Yeah I'm good… well as good as I can be after that rather strong panic attack Thomas had earlier today." Mo sighs as he takes a seat next to Prince, he looks older then he should be allowed.

"Anx was more active than normal and that had almost ruined the whole day that we had planned for Thomas." I make my way back to my room without grabbing any food to think over what I had just saw, I grab my black guitar and start to strum the tune for a very familiar song of mine.

-Feeling left out. From the right side of your bed. Feeling stressed out over every last word you said. Feelings left now, just a ghost inside my head. Feeling less now cause I know you dream me dead- I sing out onto my room as I continue the song that I fits with my own life so perfectly.

"HAHAHAH!" I can suddenly hear Prince laugh out at something that Morality must have said.

-I been left out, lied to, talked about and used. Stared down and laughed at, while walking out of school. You wanna put the blame on me the feeling's nothing new. You wanna hang more pain on me there's nothing you can do. A moment lasts inside this coffin, I'm buried often- I continue to sing as I let the sad music wash over me and it takes away all of my worries as least for now.

(Prince's P.O.V)

"Did you guys hear that? It sound like singing?" I ask as I we all become silent and we can make out that it is indeed singing but where is it coming from and what does it mean, I wonder?

-Every time you're calling once you're starting there's no stopping. You know what, I pick my phone up, know you can hear me, just show up and show love, just want you near me. But like does that even feel right cause I don't want you if anyone can hold you all through the night- I stand up from our little game and with the other two follow after me as well we all leave the main common area to go try and figure out where this rather soulful music is coming from and why.

"The person singing sounds so sad." Morality mutters and I have to agree with him on that.

-And is it even fair or worth for me to put up a fight, just to prove that I'm the one and you still leave out of spite. No more broken hearts to fall apart to broken promise, no more playing cards with broken shards with ghosts to haunt us. And we don't gotta put all this care beyond us, but you don't gotta be scared to be honest- We continue to follow the sad and broken sounding song to find that it's coming from Anxiety's room and none of us have been in there no even me.

"It's coming from Anxiety's room? Prince surely you know what we can expect in there?" Logic asks and I shake my head at them gaining shocked and confused looks from the both of them.

"No I don't, not even I have been in his room…" I trail off as we hear the singing start up again.

-Feeling left out. From the right side of your bed. Feeling stressed out over every last word you said. Feelings left now, just a ghost inside my head. Feeling less now cause I know you dream me dead- We all recognise the song that he is singing as Thomas hear it on the radio the other day.

"Why is he singing that song?" Morality asks us but I don't have an answer for him and it looks like that Logic doesn't have one either, I try to slowly open his door but its look... of course it is.

"Does anyone know how to unlock it?" Logic asks and again Logic and Morality look at me.

-I thought a lot lately, please. I wanna stop playing these games. Your mom and pops hate me. And now I'm probably not your top choice as you're drinking on the rocks lately ha. I wanna confess, I wanna die when you're brought up by friends, and every night I'm haunted in bed so I cry every drop is a sin. And I think I'm healing again but every feeling I'm feeling is like I'm peeling the skin- We hear the next part of the sad song before I can answer the question asked of me.

"Does he really feel that way?" Mo asks us both as I look at the door with a worried look on it.

"We need to get in and talk with him." I say to the other two and they nod their heads at me.

-Always dealing with women at every show and event but when we're home or if we're out you're on your phone every second. Said that I'm an ass, I said I think you're right. So every conversation turns to basically a fight. Stare into my eyes tell me what you need. As I pray to God that you never leave- I doubt any of us had realise that he has ever felt like that as he always keeps it to himself.

(Anxiety's P.O.V)

-Feeling left out. From the right side of your bed. Feeling stressed out over every last word you said. Feelings left now, just a ghost inside my head. Feeling less now cause I know you dream me dead- I sing the last of verse of the song before I put my guitar back and my room shifts once again to show a black and empty void of nothing expect for my basic furniture that is all dark wood.

"It sounds so quiet in there… maybe he is asleep?" I hear Morality ask in a whisper as I make my way to the door before I roughly open it startling the three other sides not looking impressed.

"What did you three want?" I ask with a sneer on my lips and arms crossed over my chest.

"We just want to know how you are Anxiety." Morality with that smile on his face and I give them a blank stare back from the looks of it they were standing here a long time so that means…

"You three where eavesdropping on me weren't you? You can't leave me alone in case I harm Thomas again." I ask them with a dark tone and my eyes narrowed down at them all slightly.

"Now Anxiety that's not the reason why we are here, though…" Morality starts to say but he trails off as my stare doesn't waver… my room is the one place I don't have to hide my emotions.

"Can we come in so that we can talk, please?" Prince asks and I think it over so that's why it shifted from the cult space back to normal… I move out of the way for them all to come in after me.

"This is the only time that you are allowed in." I tell them with a sneer before I make my way back to my bed, Logic sits at my desk and two other chairs shift into existence for them to sit down.

"How…" Princey trails off looking surprised… don't their rooms morph and change like mine?

"So why are you all here anyway, I mean none of you have never wanted to be anywhere near me or my room before?" I ask the others sounding not that impressed with the whole thing.

"Well you see Anx, with the panic attack this morning and the song you sang is there something that you need to tell us?" Prince asks me with a nervous tone with Morality and Logic agreeing with him and I just stare at them all not believing what I had just heard coming from Prince.

"Really? You all have the nerve to ask that of me? First off you have a go at me about the panic attack that Thomas had then you eavesdrop on me and now you ask me if I'm alright?" I ask them with my hands now on my hips instead and I stare them all down as I stand up from my bed.

"Anx, we…" Morality starts to speak but he doesn't know what to say to me so he trails off.

"No you can't do that to me, you can't confuse me even more than I already am… get out all of you." I tell them with a growl leaving me and my room starts to shift around with my feelings, they get up and leave without look my way as I try to get my room back to my type of normal.

"Well if you need to talk then you know where to find me." I hear Morality say before my door is closed behind them, I wait a few moments to be sure that they have gone before I give up.

"Even after everything what happened between me and Prince they still all hate me… I will never be one of them, no matter what." I let the silent tears flow as my room shifts and changes around me.


End file.
